toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revolution
The Revolution is the pilot episode of The Evolution. Intro All that it took was a death to corrupt even the sanest men alive. The death of a hero- Ben 10,000- and the birth of chaos. The world’s image Ben 10,000 kept alive went with him as anarchists and thugs became kings on the streets. What started in the simple town in which I grew up in of Bellwood became a city of turmoil and disorder. My parents were murdered by an anonymous assassin during an escape from their once safe home to a volcano, almost waiting to erupt as everything was falling apart. They sent me away- kept me hidden from the evil that had taken over Bellwood- to the other side of the country, to a place known as Torrent City where my dad’s close friend Duncan Rhodes looked after me. But as time grew, so did the corruption that I had escaped years ago. It expanded like a disease across the country, slowly but surely reaching my new home city. When it did reach the city, that’s where it all began. The revolution- and the Evolution. Plot Flowers resembling the brightest colors were placed on the graves marked Hugo and Sarah Roman. Today was the 15th anniversary of the deaths of the parents of fifteen year old Victor Roman. Victor stood up next to Duncan Rhodes, his dad’s best friend who volunteered to take care of Victor. “ We can go. “ Duncan spoke, softly to Victor. “ No. I’d just… just like to stay a bit longer. “ It was fifteen years ago. Victor’s parents, Hugo and Sarah Roman were on top of the highest mountain that overlooked their once safe home town. Flames contained the structures man-made and of nature for miles. There was nothing left but a dark abyss, domain settled by the highest power in their era and others who seek nothing but evil. “ We leave in five minutes, Sarah, and then they’re coming for us. “ “ What about Victor?“ Sarah spoke, her mind filled with concern of the future ahead. Their newborn son had his fate tangled in the strings of his parents. “ We can’t think of that now. Hope will take us where we must need to be. “ Hugo replied, with assurance and confidence. “ That boy is our hope. We can’t endanger him. “ “ We won’t. “ “ How? “ “ He is no longer with us. He is in other hands. “ Sarah’s fear transitioned to anger, the fire of their own home was now filled in her own eyes, “ WHAT DID YOU DO WITH VICTOR? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?! “ Sarah pressed her hand against the man’s chest, with a feign push. Her anger was nothing but temporary. “ We can’t let him take our risks, Sarah, you know that. He has a godfather. A man we both can trust. “ Hugo spoke, grabbing Sarah’s hand softly. “ I wouldn’t trust anyone. You should know there’s no one to put faith in when you live in these dark days. “ “ He doesn’t live in this town. He lives somewhere far away, in Torrent City. “ Sarah looks back at Bellwood once more as Hugo continues to reassure her. “ If we make it through this... if we manage to escape the danger we face every day… we can raise our son in peace. “ Hugo Roman said, putting his hand on his wife’s shoulder. Fire erupted in a far section from their view as smoke burst from the event. “ Let’s go. “ Hugo and Sarah ran to the helicopter behind them and strapped themselves in securely. The helicopter’s blades spun rapidly as the vehicle lifted off into the air, taking off as fast as they could to make it to their new life. (TORRENT CITY, PRESENT) Victor and Duncan rode off in their vehicle as they headed back home without a word between the two. Later that night, Duncan Rhodes placed two plates down on the table. Each one was filled with a burger and fries. Duncan sat down at the table, waiting for Victor as he said, “Victor, you better get down here or I’m starting without you!” No response. “ Victor? “ Duncan shouted. “ Victor? “ Duncan headed upstairs, where Victor’s room was. He entered the room and saw Victor sitting by the edge of his bed. “ Victor, dinner’s ready. Come downstairs. “ Duncan told him. Victor turned his head to Duncan, “ I miss them… I miss them so much. “ “ Victor… I miss them too… “ Duncan started, walking to Victor’s bedside and sitting down next to him, “ You know, your father was my best friend... that’s how I became your godfather… and your father. Well, in legal terms. Of course, there’s no replacing your real father. There never will be. “ Victor sighed with grief of an expectation of another long story, and put his head down. “ …But I’m not going to get into that. There’s already been enough drama for one day. The point is, I’m here if you need me. “ Duncan smiled. “ Thanks… Dad. “ Victor grinned back. “ Now, come on. I won’t have those burgers go cold after an hour of grilling. “ Duncan stood up, and walked out the door. Victor sighed one last time putting his grief aside and followed Duncan downstairs. An hour or so later, Victor and Duncan were finishing up dinner with the radio besides them. They were filled with food and out of conversation when an alarm erupted from the radio, startling them. A news report began but was too quiet to hear until Duncan turned the volume up. “ We interrupt this program with breaking news- the Torrent City capital….. is gone. “ (BELLWOOD, 15 YEARS AGO) ' The helicopter flies past the borders of Bellwood and on to an open plain of ocean in the path towards Torrent City. “ We’re out of Bellwood now. Nothing but miles of ocean for the next hour. “ “ So… we’re safe? “ Sarah asked. Hugo keeps quiet, checking the monitor for any incoming transmissions or hostile vehicles. “ We ''are ''safe now? “ “ Hugo? “ “ Hugo? “ Hugo looks back at his wife, struggling to find words but in the end with a blurt of “yes”. “ That didn’t sound sincere. “ “ You wanted an answer, that’s the only one I have. We have to stay on our toes, Sarah, that’s all I can say. “ Hugo says. “ Alright. Well… keep quiet. I’m going to get some sleep. “ Sarah responds, lowering the back of her seat so she can put her head down to rest. “ Wasn’t thinking of doing anything else! “ Hugo laughed. As silence fills the situation, Hugo relaxes, not paying attention to the cracking noises off in the distance. As his own eyes begin to lower, the cracking noises become louder until they begin to transition into explosions. Hugo awakens quickly and looks back to see a hostile jet shooting off rockets. “ No… “ Hugo looks back to Sarah and then to the front of him as the helicopter accelerates away. '(TORRENT CITY, PRESENT) “ Police and authorities are demanding an evacuation immediately. They are now- “ The reporter pauses, “Wait, who is this?” The reporter picks up a private caller as their conversation is broadcasted across the radio. “ Let’s say I’m a rebel of the new revolution… for it is coming. This city will be destroyed… buildings to ashes… people on their knees! You like what we did with the capital? How about we triple that? “ The unknown man asks. “ What do you want? “ The reporter asks, nervously. “ I want all of Torrent City to follow a simple request that shouldn’t be hard to follow. Seek out Victor Roman and we will exchange for peace. Do not do so in twenty four hours exactly ''and we will begin the revolution. That is your only warning. “ “ Who is this? “ ''Silence. “ I repeat, who is this? “ Silence. The reporter pauses and then states, “ We apologize for the inconvenience. We’ll be right back. “ Duncan drops his fork on the table with a clunk, as it bounces off and hits the ground. “ What… was that? “ “ I don’t know, “ Duncan says, “ but we’ve got to get out of here. “ “ What do you mean? “ Victor responds, feeling rushed with fear and worry. “ Just for now. You’re not safe here… we’re ''not safe here, “ Duncan gets up and puts on his overcoat, grabbing his keys and opening the door. “Come on. We’ve got to go. “ “ What’s going on? “ Victor asks, confused. “ Just listen to me. We’ve got to go! “ Duncan repeats. “ Who is looking for me? “ “ JUST DO WHAT I SAY, VICTOR ROMAN! “ Victor looks at Duncan with distress and then follows him out the door. The two enter Duncan’s car and trail off into the busy streets of the city with people driving out to escape the incoming threat. As they reach a clearing of cars, Duncan sighs and begins to speak. “ Victor... did I ever tell you about what happened when your parents died? “ “ …No. “ Victor replies, with a sudden hesitance in his voice. “ They used to live in Bellwood. Now I know you know that. “ Duncan begins. “ Yeah. “ “ A few months after you were born, your parents decided to escape Bellwood, which was taken over by terrorists and corrupt men. Your father had a connection with the leader of the corruption. I don’t know what it was, but it obviously was broken off and because of that, an assassin was sent to kill him. Whoever it was, they were also looking for you, but they never could find you. “ Duncan explains. “ Until now. “ “ Yes. “ '(BELLWOOD, 15 YEARS AGO)' As time went by, the hostile jet moved closer and closer to the helicopter. By then, Hugo was fully awake. “ It’ll be okay, “ Hugo reassured himself, “ ''We’ll be alright. “'' Hugo turned the helicopter to the right and so did the imposing jet. Hugo was trying to lose it but to his surprise, the jet was only getting closer. Hugo glared in the rear view of the mirror at the jet and dove the helicopter towards the water. His quick plan to sink the jet in its own game was smart, but not smart enough. The jet circled around as it waited for the helicopter. “ Come on! “ Hugo yelled in frustration. He pulled the helicopter up, inches away from the water and turned on all engines at max turbulence. “ COME ON! “ He shouted again. The jet sent several more rockets at the helicopter. Three rockets were sent in the same direction, until two split apart after the flying vehicle’s quick turn. One rocket, however, went right through the backside like a bullet. The helicopter went spinning around, but Hugo was determined to keep going. The helicopter continued to fly north. “ COME ON! “ He screamed. His wife was fully awake now, breathing heavily with fear. Hugo turned to Sarah and put a hand on her shoulder. “ It’s going to be okay, Sarah. It’ll be okay. Go back to sleep. “ Hugo said to her. “ HUGO! “ A missile was aimed right at the front of the helicopter. “ GET DOWN! “ Hugo shouted. The missile went right through the helicopter as it exploded from behind. The helicopter shook and tumbled as it went through the air. Hugo tried to keep the helicopter’s movements stable, but it was too uncontrollable due to the amount of damage done. Pieces of metal and steel began flying apart from the vehicle, sinking into the sea to never rise again. Sparks flew from the dashboard as glass shattered from the windows. The man in the jet, covered in shadow, his identity unrevealed, laughed with pure evil. “ They’re going down. I’m all done here. “ The man spoke into a headset, to another man unknown. “ Good. Get back here when you’re done. We still have much work to do. “ “ Sure th- wait… they’re coming back around. “ The man said, surprised. “ What do you mean? “ The helicopter stopped spinning as its interior and exterior was falling apart, stopping to face the jet. Hugo looked at his wife, motionless from the explosion of the missile. With anger and frustration, he looked once more at the enemy. “ YOU WANT A FIGHT?! “ The man in the shadows laughed as Hugo braced himself for one final attack. The helicopter charged at the jet, ready for impact. '(TORRENT CITY, PRESENT)' As Victor and Duncan continued to drive down the freeway, they both noticed large bundles of smoke ascending to the sky from the capital, which was wrapped around in blankets of fire. Nothing was said between the two of them as they gazed at the painting of destruction. “ What did they mean? “ Victor asks Duncan. “ What? “ Duncan replies. “ The start of the revolution. “ “ It means war, “ Duncan begins slowly with hesitation, “ but as long as we stay away, I think we’ll be okay. “ “ The man on the radio… he said it would only start if they didn’t find me. “ Victor states. “ No. Seeking you out is their goal, not a revolution. They’re only saying that to intimidate. “ “ But the capital… “ “ It’s all intimidation, Victor. We’ll be fine. “ Duncan feared for much worse, but he didn’t want to admit it. He knew there was only a matter of time before it really began – the war. '(TORRENT CITY, PRESENT – THE CAPITAL)' Police cars surrounded the capital as two firemen came out of the building after a quick search of any signs of dead bodies or traces of bombs they were unaware of. To their disappointment, they were unable to find any. When they made their way down the front staircase, they were approached by the Commissioner, who commanded the actions the TCPD made. “ Status quo? “ The commissioner asked. “ Nothing. No bombs, no bodies. No sign or trace of any planned attack.” One fireman replies, “ Whoever did this likes to cover his tracks, that’s for sure. “ “ Yeah… especially when he calls into a public broadcast to announce a revolution. “ The police officer grins, “ This guy may be smart but he sure likes to rile up turmoil. “ A female police officer walks up to the Commissioner with important news, tapping him on the shoulder. “ Sir… “ “ Yeah? “ The commissioner asks. “ The Victor Roman… the one who was mentioned on the radio broadcast… he’s been sighted heading en route out of state with his dad. “ The female officer tells him. “ Good. Send a squad out. “ The commissioner replies, “ I want all intel back to me after. “ “ Yes sir.” The female cop walks back to her vehicles and motions the others to follow her. “ Everyone on North Avenue, follow on my signal! “ '(TORRENT CITY, PRESENT) ' “ Where are we going? “ Victor asked. “ Somewhere safe. “ Duncan responded. “ Where? “ “ Ever heard of the underground railroad? “ Duncan stops and notices the noise of police sirens, beginning to panic. His fear was only increasing as the situation got worse and worse. “ The underground railroad? You mean the one from the 19th- “ Victor started. “ No… not that- wait… are those- “ Duncan interrupted, noticing police cars coming forward from the horizon. “ Police… they followed us here? “ Victor asked, confused once more. Duncan ignored Victor and continued to drive. “ Victor… whatever happens… do not panic. They’re only looking for answers. “ Duncan informs Victor. “ To what? “ “ To the warning… “ '(TORRENT CITY COAST – RELATIVE LOCATION –''' FLASHBACK)' “ Of a new revolution… “ As the helicopter charged at the jet at full force, Hugo made a quick move escaping near death and ejected from the vehicle. He dove straight into the water below him, reaching straight bottom until he began ascending to the top. It was pure silence. Everything peaceful… nothing but clear blue and rich sand. From a distance, he saw a boy. He didn’t know who he was or what his name was, but he figured nothing of it as it was probably his imagination. That was the first time in his life, where everything stood still… ''where the universe stood still… until he took a breath. A fiery cloud of pure rubble and destruction sent a seismic wave through the water as it no longer maintained a peaceful setting. The calamity of the two flying vehicles resulted in flying carnage raining from the sky. He couldn’t see anything past it until he saw it coming at him - the helicopter. “Succeedunt opus meum. “ Hugo spoke. The helicopter slammed into the water as a wave roared through the ocean. The jet continued through the air as it began dropping with its front turbines damaged and wings torn apart. As the jet almost crashed in the water, several ropes attached on to the vehicle from a separate helicopter above. Inside were several more shadowed men with pilot masks on. The ropes clung on to the jet and pulled it back up as it began carrying it through the air. “ Are you alright? “ A pilot of the helicopter asked the man in the private jet through his transmitter. “ Yeah. The job is done… his betrayal to our goals is revenged. “ The man replied. “ Good. What about the son?“ “ Negative. We will find him. “ '(TORRENT CITY, PRESENT) ' As the Honda continued down the highway, police cars from the horizon began to gather in sight as they gradually became closer and closer to the vehicle. “Just remember what I said. Tell them all that you know, they’re only looking for answers. “ Duncan told Victor one last time. “ What do ''I know? I don’t even have an answer as to what’s going on right now… first we were having a peaceful dinner, and now we’re trying to escape a war… “ “ All that you know, Victor. “ Duncan reminded him. “ You don’t seem surprised about this at all… is there something… you know… that you’re hiding? “ Victor said, looking in the front mirror to view Duncan’s face. “ No… it’s just that I’ve kept some things from you that I never wanted to tell you. I didn’t want you to know the details. Seeing you upset like that today, Victor... I just couldn’t. “ The police cars soon all merged on to the lane left of Duncan’s Honda as two divided separately on to his lane, one in front of Duncan and one behind, making him pull over. The loud sirens penetrated their ears as they pulled to a stop. A male police officer with piercing blue eyes and a small beard got out of his car and knocked on Duncan’s door, motioning him to roll down his window. “ Is there a problem, officer? “ Duncan asked. “ Yeah… we um need you to step out of the vehicle. “ The cop demanded. Duncan looked back at Victor, and got out. He closed the door behind him as the cop looked straight at him, almost asking him something, pretending Duncan could read his thoughts. “ Your arms, please. “ Duncan held out his arms as handcuffs were strapped around his wrists. Confused, he glanced quickly at the officer and asked, “ What are you doing? “ “ I don’t know if you truly are involved in this in anyway, but as of five o’clock this evening, your son has become a concern to all units in the Torrent City area and we need to bring him in for questioning, and as do we to you. You being his apparent guardian will be held just as responsible in a case like this. “ The police officer said, knocking on Victor’s door window, “ You too son, get out here. “ “ We have no idea what this is about… “ Duncan mentioned, receiving a subtle glare from Victor. “ Well, whether you like it or not, we will get answers as it is my duty as a TCPD officer. “ The cop strapped handcuffs around Victor’s wrists, “ Now please follow after me and step inside the authorized vehicle. “ The cop ordered Victor and Duncan. Victor and Duncan did as they were told, until a cop was spotted putting a towing ticket on the Honda’s dashboard. “ Hey! “ Duncan shouted as the cop looked over confused. “ Yeah, you. Hands off the Honda! “ The cop chuckled as he continued writing his ticket. Victor pulled Duncan inside as all doors shut tight and locked. The other cop, entered the police car and inserted his keys into the engine. The car began, driving off. “ Victor… listen… just please, it was for your own good. “ Duncan whispered to Victor. “ After this is over… you have a lot of explaining to do. “ Victor whispered back, giving off one final small glare. “ I figured… “ Duncan sighed. '(TORRENT CITY CAPITAL, PRESENT) Back at the capital, the final firemen and policemen had their backs turned to the capital. The policemen were discussing the final steps in which they were going to take in solving an event like this as the firemen were putting out the huge fires, but to only a small portion as they had only begun. When the firemen decided to let the fire burn out on its own as they walked back to their vehicles, a huge wave of water came over the capital, engulfing all flames and putting them out in an instant. “ What the hell… “ A fireman spoke. A few moments later, the water rolled over the cops and the firemen, leaving them drenched in a pool of water. The authorities looked back at the capital, all having no idea what had just happened. “ …Tsunami? “ A cop suggested. “ A Tsunami? In Torrent City? “ Another cop questioned him, walking through the thick puddle as if it was mud. “ Whatever the case… I think the TCFD needs to step up their game… “ A third cop joked. Behind the capital, a shadowed figure grinned as he evaporated into a large stream of water, heading down the street towards the docks. (TORRENT CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, PRESENT) An hour or so after, the policeman and Victor and Duncan arrived at the police department of Torrent City for questioning. Together, they were led inside until they reached the entrance of the questioning unit. There they could hear policemen discussing recent events of a mysterious tsunami that had washed over the capital, putting out all fires. “ Mr. Rhodes, is it? “ The cop asked Duncan. “ Yes? “ “ We need you to wait over in the lobby. We need some time to talk to your son. “ The police officer directed him. Duncan looked at Victor one final time as Victor was led into the room. ‘Remember, Victor.’ ''Duncan thought in his mind as he sat down in a leather chair. The cop led him to the room, as he said, “ Victor, I’ll be right there. Just take a seat and begin preparing. “ Victor stepped inside the questioning room and took a seat. The room was pale white, with a mirror to the side and one long grey desk. Although there was silence, Victor felt a lot of anxiousness and worry. He had absolutely no idea what was going on or why, and now he just learned that the entire time his godfather had known everything. The lights were as pale as the color of the room, shining in his face as if they were to blind him. He tried to untangle his handcuffs, but it was to no use. Several moments later, he heard footsteps near the door. Although, footsteps aren’t recognizable, these ones didn’t sound familiar. A figure slipped through the door, locking it behind him and taking a seat. This man was not a police officer but a man with shades and a long black army vest. His skin wasn’t a regular color, but rather a light grey modified by the light to look brighter. He wore a cap and two black gloves- altogether, this figure didn’t look right at all. “ Hello… Victor. “ The man said. “ You’re not a cop… “ Victor noted. “ No, I’m not. I’m what you might call a revolutionary. “ The man grinned. “ How did you—“ “ We have our ways. But that is of no concern to you. “ Meanwhile, the cop walked back over to the questioning unit and yanked at the door handle. It was locked shut. “ What the- “ The cop tugged once more, but to no use. “ Victor, you alright in there? VICTOR? “ The cop asked. “ What are you doing this for? “ Victor asked. “ You’ll learn eventually. For now, we need to begin the procedure. “ The man told Victor, keeping an unnerving grin on his face. “ WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? “ Victor yelled. More knocking came from the door as the police officer tried to smash it open with his elbow, “ VICTOR! VICTOR, ARE YOU IN THERE? “ This time, the man ignored Victor, smiling now and got up from his chair. He held out his arms and yelled, “ The revolution BEGINS! “ Smoke filled the room with knockout gas, putting Victor unconscious instantly. The unknown man put a gas mask on to prevent him from inhaling the gas and vanished anonymously with Victor as the door opened. The gas had evaporated by the time it was out of the questioning room, leaving an empty and quite disturbing scene to the people left in the police department. “ What?! “ The cop muttered under his breath. Duncan observed the loud noise of the door and ran over to see what it was. When he noticed the loud clouds of gas arising thru the ceiling, he viscously searched for Victor to find nothing. “ Victor… where’s Victor? “ '(UNKNOWN, PRESENT)' An hour or so after, the unknown man walks through an elevator door, making his way down to a dark tunnel until activated by motion-sensor detectors. Lights fill the tunnel one by one. As he advances towards the end of the hall, rooms of experimental laboratories are spotted everywhere on both sides with numerous labels on each door-side. Once he reaches the end of the hall, a door labeled, “PROJECT DNARMY” opens to reveal a hidden bunker filled with a large metal bench and several large metal containers on each corner of the room. “ And he’s finally here. Let’s get started on procedure… “ A dark voice begins from the shadows of the bunker. The man grins, walking inside as the door closes behind him. '(TORRENT CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, PRESENT)' Duncan waits back in the main lobby, worried and scared for Victor as the police do a full search through the police department. Moments later, a female cop comes back with a sorrow look on her face to say, “ I’m sorry… nothing. It appears whoever did this hacked all security cameras and cut all possible ways as to trying to deduce who did this. “ “ How could this happen? “ Duncan asks. “ I don’t know sir, but we need you to stay around the department to help end this and get back your son. “ “ Please… hurry. “ The female cop nods as she says, “ We still need you for questioning, so just tell us when you’re ready. “ “ And sir, the department deeply apologizes for the current situation at hand. We’re trying as hard as we can to resolve this. “ “ Thank you… “ Duncan says. Duncan puts his hand in his face, exhausted from everything that happened through just three hours of time. From being told of a war to being brought into questioning to Victor’s strange disappearance. They all happened so suddenly, he couldn’t take anymore. For a second, he thought he would never see Victor again… until a man walked into the department lobby with an overcoat and blond hair. The man spotted him instantly, walking over to him. “ Can I help you? “ Duncan asks, wiping his face with his hands. “ Duncan Rhodes… I’m here to find your son. “ '(UNKNOWN, PRESENT)' “ Wake up. “ Victor wakes up to find himself trapped in a see-through metal pod as three men stand in front of him. One is the man from before, and two are scientists as they stand around in a relatively dark-lit laboratory. “ What… is this… “ Victor says, putting his hands against the pod. “ Welcome to project DNARMY. “ The man says. “ YOU! “ Victor yells, slamming his fist against the glass. The man smirks. “ Now, now, no pointing fingers. Because as we all know, that’s really quite rude. “ “ Where am I?! “ Victor asks, with fear in his voice. “ It’s not where you are that matters… it’s who you are. “ “ You know who I am… “ Victor growls. “ I know who you are… but do you? “ The man says. Victor backs from the panel with hesitation. Confused, he becomes silent as the man laughs. “ Of course you don’t. That uncle of yours never told you a thing about your parents, did he? “ The man smirks. “ He is my father. “ Victor says, breaking the silence as he clenches his hands together. “ Yes… but what about your real father? “ “ What about him? “ Victor asks. The man walks closer to the pod as he faces Victor directly, face to face. “ I once knew your father… we all did. Together, we worked on a project to create the ultimate soldier using alien DNA and molecular body transformation. If a person was exposed to enough radical cells containing DNA of all kinds of species plus molecular command implant signals, the person would be able to use alien transformation as a weapon. There, we would harness the ultimate soldier. “ The man said. “ I have no idea what any of that means. " Victor said. “ You don’t have to. All you need to know is that we were going to change the world. The four of us. But then your father abandoned us, destroyed our research and everything we had worked on for the past several months. He had eliminated Project DNARMY for good, until we combined once again with increased knowledge towards our goals. Now, we have everything we need… except a human trial. “ The man said. “ And why me? “ Victor asks. “ Because after all that happened, your father is still part of the project, even if he abandoned us… and what better way than to bring him back through his own son? “ The man told Victor, snapping his fingers as the two scientists began procedures. “ Who… are you? “ “ At this moment in time, I feel I shouldn’t reveal who I really am because I think I’d like to save that for another special moment. If the toxins don’t kill you, that is. “ The man laughs, “But for now, you can call me by my codename as part of our special project: Delta. “ “ The biotoxins are loaded and ready for use. “ The second scientist says. “ Very good, Alpha and Omega. Begin project DNARMY. “ Delta smiles. “ Don’t do this… please. “ Victor says. “ Ah, don’t worry now. We’ll only give you ''half the bio-toxin. “ A green gas begins filling the pod as Victor starts coughing. As seconds go by, Victor coughs more rapidly until they turn into screams. “ NO… PLEASE NO…. NO! “ Victor yells. Half of Victor’s face turns to dark green as his eye fills with a light green color. From then on, a light green colored streak heads across his arm to his wrist, where it forms an hour glass symbol. The hour glass symbol lights up as Victor continues to scream, feeling an excruciating pain all across his body. Once the transformation is done, Victor kneels to the ground unconscious as the gas arises from the pod. “ It worked… “ The first scientist codenamed Alpha proclaims. Delta smiles and says, “ Very good… finish the process. “ “ What? But… the body has just finished transformation- it is chemically unstable! “ The second scientist codenamed Omega tells him. “ Do it! “ Delta yells back, “ Finish it! “ “ But sir- “ Alpha interrupts. “ You both better listen to me now, because if you don’t, I’m not the one you’re going to have to face. “ “ You mean- “ “ BEGIN PHASE TWO! “ Alpha pulls down a lever on an operator, which triggers the gas to flow back down in the tube. Victor awakes once more, feeling the mutation starting once again. “ NO! “ Victor yells, resisting the second phase. He musters up all the strength he has left, and punches right through the glass. The gas goes right through the hole, evaporating into thin air, leaving only half of his body dark green. Victor punches once again, smashing the glass panel as it all begins to shatter. “ What the hell are you doing? You need to complete the transformation, it can’t stop halfway!“ Delta yells. “ NO! “ Victor screams as he breaks through the pod, transforming into a porcupine-like alien with bright white spikes and yellow skin. A symbol appears on his chest, resembling the one on his arm. Victor stops and pauses, looking at what he has become. He looks back at Delta and the two scientists, and becomes enflamed in anger. “ What… did you do to me… “ “ Welcome to the new era… of evolution. “ Delta grins.